De Tom Marvolo Riddle a Lord Voldemort
by ELThomson
Summary: ¿Cómo llego Voldemort a malograrse?Puede que no fuera culpa suya,sino de su entorno.La vida del que no debe ser nombrado,antes del niño que sobrevivió.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de J.K. Rowling, excepto algún nuevo nombre que salga por ahí.

Bueno esto digamos que es un capítulo de prueba asi que necesito que pongais reviews para ver si triunfa y lo debo continuar. No es muy largo pero intentaré extenderme un poco más en los capítulos de verdad por así decirlo. Este fic se supone que narra la vida de Voldemort y porque llego ha hacerse malo.

Por favor mandarme reviews y darme vuestra sincera opinión sobre el fic, admito las criticas constructivas.

Bueno espero que os guste y mandad reviews contando que os parecio, que cambiariais, que añadiriais...

* * *

**Prologo **

¿Cómo llegó a convertirse el joven Tom Riddle, un gran estudiante y alumno de Hogwarts, en Lord Voldemort? Puede ser que todo fuera por culpa de su entorno, que le obligara a cambiar. Su pésima infancia con todo lo ocurrido con sus padres y con el orfanato¿pudieron ser la causa de su transformación? A lo mejor él no era malo… A lo mejor solo fuera un pobre niño indefenso e incomprendido. O tal vez todo fuera una mala broma del destino, que el terminará así de mal, todo lo contrario a su peor enemigo, teniendo una infancia similar a la suya que demostrara un mayor fortaleza, y terminara mejor.

Esta historia, cuenta como Voldemort llegó a ser quien era, de cómo su infancia le marco y pudo ser la causa de cómo terminara por malograrse, de cómo pudo llegar a matar a gente a sangre fría…Y está, la historia del mayor mago tenebroso que jamás se haya visto se remonta hasta sus padres, hasta la situación en la que se encontraban antes de nacer él…

Todo comenzó cuando la joven bruja Merope Gaunt hija de Marvolo Gaunt, con descendencia directa de Salathar Slytherin, se enamoro de Tom Riddle, un chico muggle con dinero y muy atractivo. Su padre y su hermano siempre la criticaban por aquello, pues al ser Slytherins y sobre todo teniendo esa descendencia, no podía ser que un miembro de su familia estuviera enamorada de un muggle mientras ellos torturaban y hacían sufrir a los muggles del pueblo en el que vivían, haciendo honra a quienes eran. En su casa no la trataban muy bien, nunca llego a ir a Hogwarts al contrario que su hermano, él y su padre creían que no era lo suficientemente hábil con la magia y que si iba a Hogwarts, dejaría en ridículo a toda su familia. Así que siempre la maltrataban por eso, por lo del joven Tom o por cualquier otra cosa, aunque no viniera al cuento.

Pero el padre y el hermano de Merope terminaron en Azkaban, debido a lo que le hacían a los muggles, donde murió su hermano afectado por la tremenda influencia que tenían en él los dementores. Aprovechando la estancia en Azkaban de su familia, Merope, dejó la casa, no quería estar allí para que cuando volverían, la siguieran tratando tan mal como la habían tratado todos esos años. No tenía muchos conocimientos de magia, pero era más lista de lo que su padre o su hermano podrían imaginar. Así que, preparo una poción de amor y se la dio a Tom, el cual se enamoro inmediatamente de ella gracias a la poción. Juntos se escaparon del pueblo y se casaron, no se podían encontrar más felices. Al poco tiempo, Merope, se quedo embarazada; pero, cuando llevaba ya los casi nueve meses de embarazo, noto que le faltaba algo, necesitaba saber si Tom la quería por ella misma o aunque fuera le había cogido algo de cariño en ese tiempo, y podría seguir con él sin que tuviera que tomar nada de poción. Cuando este se entero de todo lo ocurrido, de que era una bruja y de como le había hechizado, dejando a toda su familia, su casa, su riqueza y todas sus posesiones, la desprecio y abandono, volviendo a su antigua vida. Esto dejo hecha polvo a la chica, quién fue perdiendo poco a poco su magia, debido a la gran depresión de la que era presa. Como no se podía mantener, tuvo que vender todas las pertenencias de la familia para conseguir algo de dinero, pertenencias muy mal pagadas pero de un gran valor, especialmente para la familia Gaunt.

Al cabo de unos meses nació su hijo, al que le puso Tom Marvolo, su primer nombre por su padre y el segundo por el de su abuelo por parte de madre. Merope nunca hizo gran caso a Tom, estaba muy mal alimentado y nunca recibió ninguna muestra de cariño por parte de su madre, le recordaba demasiado a su padre y también como había dejado de lado a su familia, para al final terminar así y mal gastar toda su vida, a parte que tampoco lo quería pues le parecía una gran carga para ella. Aunque, lo que terminó con ella definitivamente, fue cuando se entero que Tom se volvió a casar con su antigua novia muggle y formó una nueva familia, olvidándose por completo de ella y el niño.

En los últimos días de vida de Merope, Tom tendría aproximadamente mes y medio, no tenían nada de dinero y terminaron por vivir en la calle, ya que nadie los quería ayudar debido a los rumores que corrían por ahí sobre ella. Esa fue la peor época de su vida, a penas podía encontrar comida para ella y menos para el crío que se pasaba todo el día llorando. Un día, en el que no conseguía que parara de llorar, estuvo a punto de matarlo para al fin conseguir paz y no volver a oírle. Por suerte, apareció una pareja de muggles que la detuvieron y llevaron al niño al hospital. Merope la acusaron de inestabilidad, por lo que no podía cuidar de si misma y menos de un bebe. Murió al poco tiempo de ingresar en un hospital psiquiátrico muggle. En cuanto al niño, en el hospital se encargaron de él, hasta que estuvo completamente recuperado y le mandaron a un orfanato, donde las cosas no le fueron mucho mejor que con su madre...


	2. El orfanato

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K.Rowling.

Bueno actualizo pronto aunque solo he tenido una firma pero me ha animado a continuar.Aunque tampoco parezca la historia no haya avanzado mucho...Darle algo de tiempo a que se vaya formando más clara en mi cabeza, porque de momento los primeros años de vida de vida de Voldemort los tengo que poner así un poco resumido, porque sino se va hacer muy largo, pero también quiero explicar un poco como pudo ser su infancia.

**danyhogg:** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el nuevo capi y que sigas el fic. Me puedes dar cualquiera sugerencia o critica que quieras a cerca del fic.besos

Anda mandarme reviews dando criticas, si os ha gustado o no el capi, que puedo hacer para mejorarlo, sugerencias para continuarlo...Lo que querais. Bueno que disfruteis.

* * *

**El orfanato**

Desde antes de que el pequeño bebe, Tom Riddle, llegará al orfanato, ya todos los que se encontraban allí conocían su historia ya fuera por las noticias o por los rumores que por allí corrían. La historia de cómo un niño incluso antes de nacer, había sido abandonado por su padre y como su madre, desesperada por tener que encargarse de él sola, trato de matarle, fue portada principal de muchos periódicos durante una semana y la principal noticia en la televisión. En el orfanato era de lo único de lo que se hablaba, estaba claro que al ser un orfanato habría también casos similares, aunque sin duda este se llevaba el premio. Las niñeras en sus ratos libres, y en sus horas de trabajo también, siempre lo estaba comentando, por lo que se enteraban los niños y se ponían a comentarlo como si fueran adultos experimentados.

En el orfanato, no es que las cuidadoras tuvieran que hacer gran cosa por los niños, solo los alimentaban y los mandaban a dormir cuando les correspondiera, y cuando les solía salir el instinto maternal con algún niño, los trataba mejor, por lo que todos de una forma u otra recibían cierto cariño. Aunque esto nunca les pasó a ninguna con el pequeño Tom, siempre les daba mala espina, sentían como si el niño estuviera gafado o algo así debido a todo lo que le había pasado, así que solo le daban lo básico y procuraban no estar mucho tiempo con él.

El tiempo pasó, y ninguna pareja quería adoptarle. Siempre alguien quería adoptarle, pero cuando le veían les daba como un mal presentimiento y se echaban atrás. Aunque él como era pequeño no se daba cuenta y no le importaba, siempre trataba de jugar con los demás niños o hacerse amigo de los nuevos, pero los niños no les gustaba nada y no les dejaba hacer nada con ellos, así que el se iba solo a un rincón a imaginar historias y más o menos llegaba a ser algo feliz. Mientras el tenía que jugar solo en un rincón, los demás se lo pasaban en grande y como el resto de los niños se iban, y otros nuevos llegaban y su historia se fue pasando, por lo que tuvo que sufrir los insultos y burlas de sus compañeros. Aunque, solo se empezó a dar más cuenta de todas las burlas e insultos a partir de los seis años, cuando su escasa felicidad, llenada con su imaginación se vio derrumbada al comprobar que no tenía amigos y que todos se metían con él.

- ¡Oh! Mirar quien juega solo en el rincón…- dijo un niño de apenas siete años en medio de la sala de juegos del orfanato- Tom Come Mocos Riddle ¿Qué pasa que no tienes amigos?

Hubo una gran carcajada general en la sala, incluso las niñeras se rieron sin ni si quiera regañar al muchacho por meterse con un compañero.

- ¡¡¡Yo no me como los mocos!!! - dijo enfadado Tom- Yo soy el único aquí que no lo hace…

- Oooooo… ¿el pequeño Tomy se ha enfadado?- dijo otro chico de unos doce años que se unió al primero- Sabes no te deberías enfadar con nosotros, solo somos niños…

- Sí…-dijo el niño de siete- Te deberías enfadar con tu madre que te trato de matar y tu padre que os abandono…

- Eso es mentira…- dijo Tom empezando a llorar

-¡¿Qué va ser mentira?!- exclamo el segundo- Aunque claro no me extraña… Teniendo un hijo como tu es normal que no te quisieran…

Tom comenzó a llorar a mares, quería defenderse pero era demasiado pequeño como para poder con dos muchachos más mayores que él y que todo el mundo defendería. Y sin saber como ni porque, los dos niños que se encontraban en frete de él, salieron volando y se chocaron contra una estantería haciendo que esta cayera y que los niños tuvieran que pasar dos semanas en el hospital, debido a que se rompieron el brazo y la pierna con la caída. Y por si no fuera poco, castigaron al pobre Tom alegando que había empujado a los niños, le dejaron sin jugar dos semanas y sin comer tres días. A parte, se rumoreaba, que estaban preparando una venganza contra él por lo que había hecho. Los demás muchachos, de momento, procuraban no acercarse mucho a él, no fuera a ser que les pasara lo mismo; para, según ellos, algo sin importancia porque no era más que una pequeña broma de nada. Broma que se repetía constantemente y que era conocida por las cuidadoras, pero que jamás hicieron nada para evitarlo.

Todo el tiempo que pasó Tom en el orfanato hasta los siete años, fue la época más infeliz de toda su vida, o por lo menos de la que se había dando cuenta. Siempre era la misma historia: los demás niños le insultaban y se metían con él por lo que le pasó cuando era pequeño, pasaba algo extraño que dañaba gravemente a los niños y él era castigado por ser agresivo, y cada vez que esto pasaba, se sentía más y mas desgraciado.

Aunque a los siete años, una mujer ya mayor decidió adoptarle porque le parecía que el muchacho tenía algo, algo que le hacía muy especial y eso le interesaba e intrigaba. A Tom le pareció una anciana muy simpática y muy amable, por lo que tuvo un pequeño rayo de esperanza cuando le dijeron que le había adoptado y dejaría el orfanato. Esto sin duda extraño y molesto a muchos chicos, que se habían acostumbrado a tener como entretenimiento molestar a Tom y se preguntaban como es amable mujer podría haber adoptado a ese niño raro. Pero las apariencias engañan…


End file.
